Angel Wings
by Aeneid
Summary: [Xenosaga] An AU fic. Sakura Mizrahi was held captive by the UTIC Organization and was to be brought to the Pleroma Asteroid when a certain ship attacks the UTIC Battle Ship… Alternative Pairing: [Jr.Sakura] revised Chapter 1 up
1. Chapter 1: Sakura

Summary: An AU fic. A girl was held captive by the U-TIC Organization and was to be brought to the Pleroma Asteroid when a certain ship attacks the U-TIC Battle Ship…

_Okie, finally 'revised' this fic and I don't care if it doesn't go along with the Xenosaga Episode II storyline. It IS an AU afterall. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Note: Jr. maybe OOC but I based his character by the way Albedo described it: He only thinks about himself.

Angel Wings 

A sigh.

A girl around 12 years of age sighed again as she stared at the endless sea of stars in the galaxy. She was just so stupid! Her Papa told her not to get caught by the U-TIC Organization but no, she just insisted that she can fight back with those rods but they were stronger! She was just a little girl, not a Realien.

Of course, only her and her Papa knew she was human. She had to disguise and wear those contact lenses andeven her Mama never knew she was human. That she was Sakura, her_only_ daughter Her Mama thought she was the 100-Series Observational Realien but her Papa only made those kirschwassers to protect her. She was the model for them…

She cringed. The scene where her 'sisters' protected her from the Organization seeped into her mind again.

'Onee-san… Please take care. We… have finished our mission… to protect you… Just like what Papa wanted… Goodbye…"

_"NO!!!!" tears fell from her crystal blue eyes. "Ayame!!! Please, don't leave me!!!!!" she yelled, shaking the lifeless body of the kirschwasser but to no avail. It has ceased to function and a figure stood in front of her._

And that was the time when she was captured.

Her thoughts were interrupted as an alarm sounded throughout the whole ship and when she touched the door, it wouldn't budge.

"What the?!?" she started to bang her fists on the door but to no avail. Usually, when she does that, a guard will almost always yell at her to "Shut up and go to sleep!" or "You brat! Stop banging on the door!"

She sighed yet again.

Sakura Mizrahi was locked inside the room.

-------------------------------------------------

"Little Master, we came for the mainframe, okay? Remember that!" Mary Godwin said and Jr. merely nodded his head, already bored out of his mind.

"We should search all the rooms, you know. Maybe we can find the U-TIC card in one of the rooms." With that, Jr. used the Vaporizer Plug-In to blast open a device to which prevented the guard from even getting too close to them.

The red head didn't want unneccessary fights. Just as long as he would get back in one piece...

He pressed a button and went inside the room.

Only to be bashed in the head by something hard.

"Take that! And **THAT**!!!" a high-pitched voice yelled angrily and bashed Jr. to no end with a long rod.

"What the?! Hey, stop bashing me! I'm not an enemy!!!" he said, sending a glare to the person responsible for hitting him.

"Huh…? You're not?" Immediately, she seized the bashing and held the rod behind her back. "Sorry. I thought you were a soldier."

"Look before you leap, kid."

"Don't call me a kid! I'm 12!"

"Whatever, you're wasting my time. Let's go, Mary." Jr. was about to leave the room when he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Let me go with you! I can help!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're a Realien, right?" he asked, pointing at her "eyes".

"Um, yes, I am." she said with uncertainty hinted at the tone of her voice but Jr. never bothered to notice.

"Fine… come along." with that, the three exited the room.

-------------------------------------------------

They all exited the room when Mary asked, "What's your name?"

"Um, I'm… MOMO." She said, remembering what her fatherinstructedher to do whenever people have asked who she was.

"MOMO? What does it stand for?"

"Multiple Observative Mimetic Organicus."

"I see. I'm Mary Godwin and he's Little Master, Gaignun Kukai Jr."

"Gaignun…? You mean Director Gaignun of the Kukai Foundation? He's the son of Gaignun?"

"Yup!"

Sakura frowned a bit. _Why does the name 'Gaignun' seem familiar to me…?_ The grouped passed by a few injured people and she tried to help them.

"What are you doing?"

"Healing them. They're wounded." She replied and suddenly closed her eyes. "Mystic powers, grant me a miracle!" she chanted and a light surrounded the wounded, healing the injuries.

"T-thank you…" they grunted.

She smiled back and let out a sigh. Sakura had never healed people before because she didn't have the powers back then. It only appeared after the 'incident' where-in she almost died and her Papa and Mama tried his best to save her.

"You okay? You're dozing off in space." Jr. said, waving his hand in front of her face. 'MOMO' cross-eyed and saw the number: 666.

_'Why is that number so familiar…?! Why do I feel all warm inside?!? Papa, am I going to die?!?'_

"I'm fine, Jr.-san.I get tired when I use ether." she lied and continued to walk. "I know where the U-TIC card islocated. Let me show you the way."

-------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of walking, they entered the room and got the card to access Door three. "May I ask? Why are you going to hack into the enemy's mainframe? I heard that it's impossible because they placed a security system there... and I have a bad feeling about this mission."

"Really now? Well, if Little Master's with you, you better be careful!" Mary said while 'Rubedo' sent her a deadly glare. "Hey, wait a minute! That insignia on your dress… Are you from the Mizrahi Lab??"

Sakura hesitated but nonetheless replied, "Y-yes, I am."

"You know what…? You look a lot like his deceased daughter, Sakura Mizrahi."

"I was created to be like her." She lied, looking at her boots.

"I see… Anyway, we better finish this mission so we can get home!" the blonde chirped happily and walked towards the bridge.

-------------------------------------------------

"MOMO, can you hack into the mainframe? You're a Realien, right? Hacking's just a breeze for you." Jr. said coldly. He still hasn't forgiven her about the 'head-bashing' incident.

"I-I can't!"

"Do it or else I'll kill you!!!" he pointed his Spirit Gun at her head, ready to fire. The pink-haired girl gulped; he was serious! She nodded meekly and walked over to the console and took a deep breath. Sakura pressed a button and an alarm sounded.

_**"Security system activated. Security system activated. Security system activated. All hands, please evacuate immediately. All hands, please evacuate immediately. All hands, please evacuate immediately."**_

"Now you've done it!!!! Are you trying to kill us?!?" The boy took out his gun and shot the Ambix but to no avail.

"Please move. Star Mirage, Power Up!!!!!"

White light surrounded 'MOMO' and when it disappeared, she wore a white dress with pastel pink to match it. Her feet were covered with pink heels and instead of a rod she held a staff.

"Thunder!" she took out a card and hit it with her staff, causing a tiger-like being to appear and hit the enemy. The Ambix was weakened but was still standing. It hit Jr. when his attention was on Sakura's after her transformation and he slammed against the console.

"Jr.! Are you alright?" she asked and tried to help him but he roughly pushed her away, falling into the ground with a thud.

"Don't talk to me."

He took out his guns and used his deathblow skill: "Moonlit Serenade" and the Ambix exploded.

"Is everyone alright? MOMO?" Mary asked.

"I'm fine… I feel a bit dizzy though." She said, rubbing her temples. Jr.'s pushed **HAD **to hurt that bad…

Suddenly, a group of U-TIC soldiers came in and the leader said, "Give us the Realien or we'll fire at everyone within the vicinity."

Sakura looked at them angrily and was about to attack them when they opened fire. Fortunately, none of them got hurt… except that the wire got destroyed.

"Damn it! It's your entire fault! Stupid Realien…"

Sakura wanted to cry. Jr. hated her... _'Its just like when Mama scolded me. she told me that I will grow up a 'lunatic' like Papa…'_ She fought back the tears though not so successful.

"Little Master, why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up later." Mary said and Jr. fumed literally.

"Let's go." The red head yelled curtly to Sakura and she followed him out of the bridge.

While walking, she wanted to apologize and when she finally had the courage…

"Jr., I…"

"Don't talk to me. This is all your fault." He said, his tone full of venom. When they arrived at the Durandal, he told her the direction to her room and left for the bridge.

As Sakura Mizrahi sat at the foot of her bed, she asked herself over and over again, _"Does Jr. hate me…?"_

-------------------------------------------------

Notes:

Papa – That's what MOMO calls Joachim Mizrahi in the Japanese version of the game.

Mama - That's what MOMO calls Juli Mizrahi in the Japanese version of the game.

Onee-san – means "older sister".

Ayame – Just thought of this name since 'Sakura' is a flower. Ayame means 'iris', a flower.

Star Mirage – Another 'transformation' that I thought of.

-------------------------------------------------

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Jr

Hello again! To everyone who's reading this, please review! I promise you, it'll be a good fic even if its an 'Alternative Universe' and MOMO doesn't exist…

revises it as well There!

Anyway, Xenosaga Episode II is due onFebruary inAmerica!!! The story focuses on Jr. and it Episode II will also touch on Jr.'s feelings for MOMO!!! Me very, very happy about that!!!

And... to tell you the truth, I've played the 'leaked' version as well.

Ahem...

Anyway, here's chapter 2!!! Enjoy!

Angel Wings 

Sakura shifted slightly in her bed, unable to sleep that night.The number '666' was so familiar to her but she couldn't remember why it was that way… Was it possible that she met Jr. back then? _'No… its impossible because Mama was the one who took me out of the nanoreactor and thought I was a Realien... and after that, I ran away… only to be followed 3 days after. My sisters stopped them… and it was all in vain.'_

Fresh tears fell from her eyes once again and she got out of her bed, did a handstand to stop the tears from flowing. Her skirt suddenly fell to her waist because of gravity andSakura thought it was all right since she was alone in her room. Unknown to her, someone entered the room!

Jr.'s jaws dropped at the sight.Mizrahi's Realien was doing a handstand and he could see her plain white underwear!!! _'Nice panties… What the?!? What am I saying?!?! She's just a Realien, right…? NO!!! STOP THOSE PERVERTED THOUGHTS!!!'_

Unfortunately for him, someone had received his thoughts… **_'What about panties, Rubedo?' a masculine voice asked calmly._**

**_'It was nothing… go back to work, Gaignun.'_**

**_'Whatever… stop sending me perverted thoughts about Mizrahi's Realien, okay? Keep it to yourself. You know better than to lust after a Realien.'_**

Jr. started to blush hard at what 'Nigredo' said. **HE WAS NOT LUSTING AFTER 'MOMO'!!!!** "Ahem."

Sakura held up her head to see who was calling her and when she saw Jr., she lost her balance and fell forwards. "Ouch! That hurt!!!!" she said, rubbing her sore bottom.

Again, the red head's jaws dropped when he saw her legs parted a bit, exposing her underwear yet again…

"Hey, stop looking at my panties, you pervert!" she yelled angrily and closed her legs, blushing furious.

Jr. blinked and rushed forward to help her but failed to see the stairs for it was very dark and the lights weren't on. He tripped and landed on Sakura, his knees just between hers, his right hand on her thigh while his left supported his whole weight as not to crush her.

Sakura looked at him strangely and was drowned in the pool of his sapphire blue eyes…

Jr. broke eye contact and got up, not bothering to help her. "Get dressed. Its almost dinner time."

Sakura fiddled with her dress and took it off in front of Jr. Once again, he blushed and tried to look away.

"What's the matter?" she asked innocently.

"W-why the hell did you just strip in front of me?!?!" Jr. tried his best to calm his beating heart.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked in that innocent tone once more, desperately trying to take off the uniform.

"I-I'm a guy!!!!"

"So? Papa's a man and he doesn't care if I take off my clothes in front of him."

"ARGH!!! What's the use?!? You're a Realien!! You know nothing about humans!!!" he yelled angrily and suddenly, his head jerked sideways.

'MOMO' had slapped him hard.

"What was that for, kid?!?"

"I'm not a Realien, you jerk!!! I am fully human!!!"

"Well, well, well. Were Realiens like you programmed to be that way…? Our 100-Series are NOT like you…" he said slyly.

"…Like I said, I am not a Realien. I'm human." She replied back calmly.

"Whatever. Just get dressed, I'll wait for you outside." He turned and headed outside.

At once, he touched his right cheek. _'Damn that Realien! How dare she slap me?!' he thought, remembering to put a barrier so he wouldn't send his thoughts to Gaignun._

"I'm ready."

He turned around and gaped at her. She was wearing the same dress when she transformed! "Did you transform?"

"No. Mama made me this dress and placed it inside a capsule. Isn't it nice?!" she started to twirl around until she lost her balance and her head hit the wall. "Ow!!!!"

"Pssh. Baka, let's go."

"Don't call me an idiot, you weirdo!" she called after him angrily.

-------------------------------------------------

As they arrived, Mary and a lilac-haired woman approached them. "Hey there, Little Master! Come and join us to eat!!!" the cheerful Godwin said, leading the red head to their table. "And you too, MOMO!" she grabbed the pink-haired girl's hand and let her sit down beside her.

"Aah! I wanna go back to the Foundation… I'm sooo tired!!!" Mary complained and stretched.

"Foundation? That's where you live, Mary?"

"Yup! How about you?"

"Um… Why don't we eat now?" Hastily, she got a plate and started to eat. The Godwin sisters looked at each other in confusion but nonetheless they ate as well.

"I'm finished…" Sakura said sadly and got out of the dining room. She decided to go to the Park's Observatory and just look at the endless starry sky.

-------------------------------------------------

_'Where do I live anyway? I can't remember my childhood anymorebecause of the 'accident'... I think it was called Proto Merkabah. Yes, I think that's where I was saved by Papa… and where my sisters were born too…' she sighed sadly._

_'Proto Merkabah…? I remember something!!!'_

_Flashback…_

_A girl inside a nanoreactor opened her eyes a bit and looked down to see someone. She knew it wasn't her Papa but someone else… he looked like he had silver hair and was staring at her…_

_End Flashback…_

_'Who is he…? Why wasn't I scared when he looked straight at me? Papa, help me…' she thought and sat down by the fountain, playing with the water flowing from the arc._

"Hey."

Sakura looked back and was startled to see Jr. looking at her angrily. So startled that she fell into the fountain.

"Don't appear so suddenly! You scared me!" she yelled angrily and got out of the fountain. "I just drank a whole glass of dirty water!"

"The water's not dirty. Its safe for drinking, you know."

"Whatever, Gaignun Jr. And it seems you're using the Environmental Bugs that Papa made onboard this ship too."

"You're still calling him 'Papa'? You're just a Realien."

"I am NOT a Realien!"

"You are. You said so yourself."

"NO! It was because I want to test if you're nice people! Someone I could trust…"

"Then, who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Mizrahi! Joachim and Juli Mizrahi's daughter!"

Jr. had a stunned look on his face.

-------------------------------------------------

Done revising. Chapter 3 will be posted as soon as I have ideas on it. --0


End file.
